


Precious

by Gokuma



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Other, Rain, Symbiotic Relationship, Television Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 08:46:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16552625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gokuma/pseuds/Gokuma
Summary: Symbiote watches Eddie's favourite fantasy films and has some thoughts. And worries.





	Precious

**Author's Note:**

> Beta-read by Jeza-red

The first time they see the creature onscreen Venom just laughs.

**"Pathetic"** , it says, coiled comfortably around the bucket of warm popcorn. **"Wuss"** , it scoffs and watches the miserable being with clear digust. Eddie doesn't answer, half-asleep after the long day. He doesn't feel like hitting the sack just yet; it's rainy outside and warm and dry inside - a perfect evening for mindless movie-watching. The symbiote follows the story intently, commenting on more interesting moments.

 

It despises Gollum from the get-go.

 

**"Can't they just break his neck and eat him?"** it wonders, visibly dismayed by Frodo and Sam.

"I don't think so, buddy." Eddie says and pats the Symbiote's coils calmingly. He's too tired to explain the Tolkien mythos to his other - toothier - half.

They continue watching in silence, with occasional scoffs of disgust and quiet rustle of popcorn. Eddie dozes off, leaving the Symbiote to watch how the story progresses.

 

And then Gollum starts talking to his reflection.

 

The Symbiote watches the exchange intently.

**"We?** _ **We**_ **?"** it repeats, half-surprised, half-distressed. The coil on the popcorn bucket tightens. **"We"** , it murmurs, eyeing the screen. Eddie is snoring softly. The Symbiote watches the TV lights and colours reflecting on the man's face for a long moment.

 

Three hours later Eddie Brock wakes up with a crick in his neck and the Symbiote wrapped around him like a thick blanket. He coughs to clear his throat. The Symbiote's face forms in front of him, looking guilty and slightly worried.

**"We won't go to any volcano, ever"** , it announces. **"We don't want Eddie to get hurt. We..."**

"Okay, big guy, no volcanos. Now let's go to sleep."

**"Let's."**

 


End file.
